Falling In Love Again
by Maggie7
Summary: Future Fic: What happens when Rory gets a chance at love with someone who has a secret?
1. A Surprise Visitor

It was getting colder out, 29 year-old Rory Gilmore noted as she strolled through the busy streets of Providence, Rhode Island. It was a beautiful town, with giant trees crowding the side of the streets, their leaves threatening to spill onto the ground in the cool September breeze. Rory allowed herself the pleasure of reflecting on her past, something she only allowed herself to do only once in a while. After spending her summer in Washington when she was 18, she returned to find an acceptance letter from Harvard, her dream school. Her mother had reconciled with Luke, and everyone in the small town knew that a proposal wasn't too far off. Within two months she was packed and ready to leave, nothing was holding her back. She had gone through Harvard and then went through medical school and found her calling, she wanted to help people. Not wanting to work in a big city, feeling that the small towns needed her help more, she moved to Rhode Island and opened her own practice. Rory ran a hand through her now short brown hair and entered her office.  
  
"Good morning Dr. Gilmore," her nurse/secretary/good friend Kate said with a smile, holding out the now routine coffee for Rory. Kate was twenty five and working her way through medical school, much to the joy of her parents, who had helped Rory restore the old cape cod style house she had her practice in.  
  
"Hey Kate, what does today look like?" Rory asked as she gratefully sipped her coffee.  
  
Kate's green eyes lit up, "Gonna be busy, you're booked solid until 3p.m and the hospital's looking to send their minor injuries to you today because they're over crowded. We are the only other practice on Rhode Island with the facilities to accept patients."  
  
Rory groaned, "This looks like a full coffee morning." She twisted her dark brown hair and placed a clip in it to keep it out of the way.  
  
"Yup." Kate replied and stood up, revealing her very round belly. She was six months pregnant and it seemed her hand was surgically attached to her lower back. "Oompf my back, I'm going to kill Jess." She complained.  
  
"Now why would you want to kill me?" A male voice said from behind Rory. Rory didn't even turn around, she knew the voice, it was the voice of her partner in medicine, Jess Danes. Jess had finally cleaned up his act and got his M.D a month after Rory, specializing in pediatrics. He also had found Kate, and married her within a month. He strolled into the office and kissed Kate on the cheek. He took of his black jacket and pulled on his white lab coat. "So what's the plan for today?"  
  
"Well you're not quite as booked as Rory, but the Hansen baby is still at County General with Jaundice and Dr. Moffatt wanted you to go down and see what you could do." Kate reported.  
  
Jess nodded while he read over the schedule, "Okay so I'll go there after my appointments and then at 3 we'll start with the walk-ins and minors from County."  
  
"Sounds good." Rory said and tucked her stethoscope inside her white lab coat. She grinned at Jess and Kate, "I love this job."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Ugh I hate this job" Rory moaned as she collapsed on a chair in the back room. It was 2:30 and after seeing seventeen patients she was about to collapse.  
  
Jess laughed, "Come on Doc, get to work." He headed out to the waiting room, but returned and grinned at Rory, "You'll like this, the Johansen twins were our last patients, we're now all caught up."  
  
"Thank heavens!" Kate exclaimed and opened up her medical texts.  
  
"Well I'm gonna head over to County and see about the Hansen baby." Jess said and pulled on his coat, "You two ladies in a bit." He said, kissing his wife and heading out the door.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Clayton Dugrey navigated his silver BMW roadster into a parking spot next to a black jeep and climbed out of his car, cradling his left hand. He was in Providence ensuring a client of his was well but things had taken a turn for the worse when his client's dog had mistaken his hand for a treat. At thirty-one Clayton was a prominent lawyer in his father's old firm and now handled over three quarters of Boston's main law cases. He couldn't afford to be incapacitated for a long time so when his client had given him directions to the local doctor's office he had taken it without question. He headed up to the door, bumping into a dark haired man. Pain shot up Clayton's left arm and he gritted his teeth.  
  
"Whoa are you okay?" The man asked. Clayton glanced at the man. The man was about 6'2, same height as Clayton, and had wavy black hair and brown eyes.  
  
Jess looked over the man he bumped into carefully. He was about his height, with short blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in an immaculate black suit with a black shirt and silver tie. The only thing wrong was that he was cradling his left hand, which was wrapped in a white cloth, blood readily seeping through it. "You just head right into the office there and my partner will take good care of you okay man?" Jess said.  
  
"Thanks." Clayton said through gritted teeth. He continued and entered the building. It was a quaint Cape Cod style home reverted into an office, with a waiting room to the left containing comfy looking chairs and stacks of magazines. In front of him was a main desk with two women standing behind it talking happily. One was a short pregnant woman with pale blonde hair and the other took Clayton's breath away. She was tall, with dark brown hair that was pulled back from her face in a loose clip. She was wearing a white lab coat and she radiated a glow that made Clayton smile. She looked up and locked eyes with him, and he thought he saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes, which struck him as odd, as he had never met this enchantress before. The first words she spoke to him nearly sent him to his death.  
  
"Tristan?" She asked, her voice filled with hope. Clayton felt his world come crashing down as he heard this woman utter his younger brother's name. She had to be her. Rory Gilmore, the woman who captivated his little brother's heart. The woman who Tristan spoke of with such longing. The woman whom Clayton now had to inform of his younger brother's death.  
  
Clayton cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to disappoint you--Dr. Gilmore I presume?" Without waiting for a reply he continued in a rush, "I'm Clayton Dugrey, Tristan's older brother."  
  
Rory Gilmore felt her knees get weak. This handsome man standing in front of her looked nearly identical to Tristan. Yet, the closer she looked, the differences appeared. Where Tristan had a mass of tousled blonde locks and light blue eyes, this man's hair was blonde, but cropped and his eyes were a dark dark blue. She swallowed hard and spoke "Oh. My mistake, please, come in. Let me look at that hand." Rory led Clayton past a bewildered Kate and into an exam room. She gently took his hand and examined it. There were bite marks and a fair amount of blood. "When was the last time you had a tetanus shot?" She asked, the other questions she so desperately wanted to ask whirling in her head.  
  
Clayton looked up and when he locked eyes with the woman again, he could see why his brother was so in love with her, she had an aura about her that made one completely at ease. "About a year ago." And concentrated on what he was going to do while Rory repaired his hand.  
  
"All done." Rory said as she stood back and admired her handiwork. The bronzed arm held in front of her was well muscled and the white bandage she placed over the wound was in stark contrast to his dark tan. He brought back so many memories of Tristan, when she didn't even know he had a brother. Rory gave up and tried to act casual as she pulled off her gloves and turned to Clayton, "How is your brother?" Rory asked, dying to hear news of the boy she believed she had once loved.  
  
Clayton sighed, "Tristan's dead." 


	2. Revelations

Rory felt her world collapse. She gripped the exam tray she was holding and swallowed hard. "Dead?"  
  
"He wanted to get away from our parents- 'Live Life' he always said. So he decided to see the world. He was in Paris when it happened. Two years ago." Clayton swallowed around the lump that was forming in his throat. "He was out with friends at a bar, and I guess he had a little too much to drink. He was smart enough not to drive, but his friends weren't any better off. I was in Rome at the time and got a phone call saying that Tristan was in an accident." Clayton forced himself to continue, "Their car barely made it away from the bar before it crashed. Tristan was the only one who was killed, the rest of the got off easy." He laughed bitterly, "A few broken bones, that's it. They all walked away without a scratch whereas the French police were still peeling my brother off the goddamn pavement!" Clayton slammed his hand against the wall, causing Rory to jump.  
  
Clayton raised tortured eyes to Rory and saw hers brimming with tears, "I'm sorry, I guess the wound is still a little raw." He said softly.  
  
Rory nodded, trying hard to gain her voice, "I'm so sorry." She choked out. "How come no one contacted me? Or any of his friends?"  
  
Clayton's features darkened, "My parents decided not to contact anyone, seeing as having the fact that a DuGrey was making a scene would put a stain on their reputation as Hartford's most prominent couple. I flew to Paris from Rome and made all the arrangements and attended the burial myself."  
  
Rory moved to comfort Clayton but was interrupted when Kate burst in the room. With a quick glance at the upset features and unshed tears Kate coloured, "Sorry to interrupt but we have a little bit of a problem."  
  
Rory knew Kate's expression, she was nearing panic. Rory sprang from her seat and hurried down the hallway, Clayton and Kate behind her. She saw the flashing lights of the ambulance in the parking lot and bolted out the door. She saw Jess leaning over a man in gurney, examining him. There was another gurney with a small child on it. She turned to Kate who was standing at her arm with a box of gloves.  
  
"What do we have Tess?" Rory asked the female paramedic working on the child.  
  
"This is Sam, he's six years old, was trying to cross the road and was nearly struck by a car. He just has some scrapes from where this guy-" Tess pointed at the other man lying on the gurney, "Pushed him out of the way and got clipped by the car. We don't have an I.D yet, he's still unconscious."  
  
Rory pulled on her gloves and looked over the little boy . "Hi Sam, I'm Doctor Gilmore, you're gonna be okay sweetheart."  
  
"Rory you better come see this." Jess said and Rory turned to him. "He's just got a broken arm and a minor head wound, but you might want to see who it is." Rory looked down at the man. He was in his late twenties, with dark brown hair and a face that Rory recognized immediately.  
  
"Dean?" 


	3. Authors Note

Okay you guys have to help me out! Do you want Rory to be with Dean or with Clayton? It will depend entirely on your vote! Thanks!  
  
maggie 


	4. An Old Friend

"Yeah I figured it was bag boy" Jess remarked.  
  
"Jess now is not the time." Rory snapped, then immediately felt sorry as she saw the wounded look on Jess' face. "I'm sorry Jess, I'm just a little tense right now." Rory turned to Kate and Clayton who were standing on the bottom step. She caught Clayton staring at her and hurried over to them.  
  
"How's the little boy?" Clayton asked, his dark blue eyes clouded with concern.  
  
"They're both going to be fine, but I need to help Jess out." She turned to Kate, "Kate can you prep an exam room for me to use? Tell Steve and Tess they can pull the ambulance around back and take the gurneys in that way."  
  
"Sure thing Rory," Kate said and hurried over to Jess and the paramedics.  
  
Rory turned to Clayton. His face was worried as he watched Jess cleaning the boy's wounds. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and Rory nearly cried at how the simple gesture reminded her so much of Tristan. Rory placed her hand on Clayton's arm and spoke softly,  
  
"Would you mind meeting me tomorrow? There's a diner in town, called Meredith's, we can meet there."  
  
Clayton nodded, "I saw it driving in, I'll meet you there at ten?" When Rory nodded he stepped away and climbed into his car. Rory headed into the clinic and entered one of the four exam rooms. She saw Jess talking softly to the young boy and he stood up when he saw Rory enter.  
  
"How's Sam holding up?" Rory asked Jess softly. They both turned to look at the young boy who was looking out the window. He was small for his age, with dark brown hair that flopped into his eyes.  
  
"He's a strong kid, kinda reminds me of myself."  
  
"What about Dean?" Rory asked. She had not seen him in eleven years, despite finally parting on good terms.  
  
"He regained consciousness a few minutes ago," Jess reported, then cleared his throat, "Listen, Rory there's something you should know-"  
  
"Daddy!" Sam shouted, cutting Jess off. Both Rory and Jess turned quickly to see Dean standing in the doorway, leaning heavily on the doorjamb. There was a bandage on his temple and his left arm was in a sling.  
  
"Dean you should not be up." Rory stated, then the other shoe dropped, "Daddy?" she asked him, her voice shocked.  
  
"I'm fine, Rory. How's my son?" Dean asked, his voice tired. Dean slowly walked over to Sam and gathered him somewhat awkwardly in his arms.  
  
"He's better off then you Dean, you saved his life." Jess told him. Dean kissed the top of his son's head and went over to the two doctors.  
  
"Well," He said, "Didn't think I'd see you two ever again, but I'm glad I did. Thank you for tending to us. We were in town for the day, from Boston, on a picnic. My wife-" Dean's eyes flicked to Rory, "Must be pretty worried about us, she's shopping in town with Sam's sister."  
  
"Wow," Rory replied, "You've got quite a life now." Rory smiled at the fact that she didn't feel any longing for Dean, and was very happy he was married and had a family.  
  
"Thanks," Dean smiled, then looked at the way Jess was standing protectively behind Rory, "Are you two together?" he asked.  
  
Jess laughed, "Us? That's gross! No, I believe my wife Kate bandaged your head."  
  
Dean looked embarrassed, "Oh, sorry. Yes, I met Kate, she's very nice. Congratulations on your baby, Jess."  
  
"Thanks" Jess replied, "Well, you guys are okay, no internal injuries. It was just a glancing blow for you Dean, and as for Sam, he wasn't even hit. Just plenty of rest and take it easy for the next few days. Dean you should have that arm looked at by your family doctor when you get home. Other than that you two can head over to see Kate and she'll tell you what forms to fill out."  
  
"Thanks," Dean said, then turned to Rory, "Nice to see you again Rory, I hope you're well."  
  
"I'm doing well thanks Dean. You two take care now." Rory replied as Dean and Sam headed to the front Desk.  
  
Jess expelled a large breath, "Whoa, that was. . .weird." he commented.  
  
Rory nodded, "Very." They began to exit the room when Rory turned and smacked Jess.  
  
"Ow!" He yelped, massaging the back of his head, "What was that for?"  
  
" 'That's gross' "Rory quoted Jess' earlier comment, "Did you have to sound so disgusted?"  
  
Jess just laughed. 


	5. Meeting

Rory smiled as she inhaled her favorite scent in the world. Coffee. The answer to all of life's problems could be solved after coffee. At least that's what Lorelai had told her ever since Rory was little. But even coffee couldn't help Rory get her mind off of the DuGrey brothers. She couldn't believe Tristan was dead, her memories of him were so fresh in her mind, it seemed at times as if he was just a phone call away. Sitting at her black granite bistro table on the balcony of her apartment she felt restless, and her golden retriever could sense it.  
  
Rory turned to the dog who was wandering around the balcony. "All right Mary, what do you say we head over to Meredith's?" Without waiting for a response from her dog Rory stood up and headed into her apartment. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror as she passed. She had her brown hair down and was wearing a red tank top and beige pants. "Come on Mary," Rory hollered as she gathered her things and headed out with her dog.  
  
It was ten minutes later when Rory pulled her black jeep into the parking lot of Meredith's. It was getting colder out so she pulled on a dark denim jean jacket and got out of the jeep. She got Mary out of the back and tied her up in her spot outside. The owner, Meredith, was very fond of Mary and had even built a doghouse for her out front of the diner. Rory ran a hand through her hair and went into the diner. She immediately looked for Clayton, but when she didn't see him she went over to the counter.  
  
"Rory!" Meredith smiled when Rory stepped up to the counter. Meredith Walker was in her early thirties and always had a smile for anyone who entered her diner.  
  
"Hey Meredith, how's it been today?" Rory asked.  
  
"It's gonna be a pretty busy day. Saturday's are always busy here, you know that." She replied with a grin.  
  
"Of course! You're a hot spot for the tourists, Mere," Rory laughed and headed over to a booth. She had just sat down when Clayton entered. He was wearing a red sweatshirt and jeans, very different form the expensive suit he had worn yesterday. She watched as he glanced around and when he noticed her he smiled. He walked over to her booth and sat down.  
  
"Morning Dr. Gilmore."  
  
"Please, it's Rory, I don't think anyone calls me Doctor Gilmore anymore." She commented.  
  
"All right, and please, call me Clayton." He replied as Meredith walked up to their table and placed two coffee mugs down.  
  
"Well Ror, are you gonna introduce me, or am I gonna have to do it myself?" Meredith asked, her tone teasing.  
  
Rory smiled, "Sorry Mere. Meredith Walker this is Clayton DuGrey. Clayton's in town. . ."Rory trailed off realizing she didn't actually know anything about Clayton DuGrey.  
  
"I'm in town checking up on a client of mine. I'm a lawyer in Boston." Clayton finished smoothly.  
  
"Well I better be getting back to my customers who actually pay for their meals." Meredith said with a wink, "It was nice to meet you Clayton, I hope you stick around."  
  
After Meredith left, Rory turned to Clayton, "If you don't mind, can you tell me something about you? I didn't even know Tristan had a brother."  
  
"Okay, well I'm thirty-one, I took over my father's firm two years ago when I returned from Paris. Before that I lived in Rome working as a District Attorney." When Clayton noticed Rory staring into her coffee cup, not really listening he felt his heart sink, "I have a feeling you aren't interested in me. You're interested in Tristan." Clayton said softly.  
  
Rory felt a guilty flush creep up her neck, "Actually yes, I would like to know about his life."  
  
Clayton sighed and smiled weakly, "All right. Well after the incident at Chilton he was sent to military school in North Carolina. I was already there." At Rory's shocked expression Clayton laughed, "Being a troublemaker was a DuGrey right of passage. Anyway, he shaped up in military school, and actually began to like military life. When he graduated, he joined up with the air force and toured the world that way, particularly Europe, which was why he was living in Paris." Clayton sat back in the booth, clearly not wanting to continue.  
  
Rory swallowed and asked the question she had wanted to ask for so long, "Did he ever speak of me?"  
  
A.N: This is basically just filler, I need some ideas!! If you have any tell me! E-mail them to me at megs_852@hotmail.com, or write them in the review section. Thanks! maggie 


End file.
